Pokemon XY ORI
by Gyni
Summary: My Name is Oriana and my dream is to become a Pokemon Master. I'll train really hard and I'm gonna win my first badge soon. Please join me on my journey. [I need extra characters for Ori to meet so if you have a OC that Ori can run into, comment and let me know where to look to read a bit up on him/her a description of personality, eye/hair color, height, body type and outfit..etc
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Oriana it's Spanish for Golden sunrise. You can call me Ori for short. I live right on the edge or the Orre and Kalos region.

My dream is to be a Pokémon master, just like Ash Ketchum is doing, I've seen him on the TV; when Entei took his mom and I watched all of his competitions and battles and I even run a fan club for him and keep track of everywhere he goes. I'm a bit of a computer nerd but I'm ready to start my own journey now. I'm ten years old and today I begin my own Pokémon adventure, just like him. I hope I can have a bond with my Pokémon like he has with his Pokémon.

* * *

 **Rewatching a bunch of Pokemon and writing was inspired. I'd like to at least do one complete season of this but not entirely sure where this is going yet so suggested and comments are greatly appreciated**

 **Thanx for reading**


	2. I'm ready

**Chapter 1: I'm Ready**

I stare at my alarm until it reads seven-thirty, A.M. and the alarm buzzes. I poke at my mom as the fletchling alarm clock bobbles up and down and tweeters away. I poke at my mom again as the clock continues to sing and her eyes stay closed.

"Mama." I whisper. "It's time." I whisper to her "I'm gonna leave without you." I kiss the top of her head and jump out of bed. I already know what I'm wearing. I have my white and maroon tie-dyed tank top and my jean shorts, my hat and my poke ball belt. I am ready.

"Ori." Mom yawns "It's so early, why are you up?"

"I start my adventure today, Mama." I smile at her, already dressed, I grab the brush run it through my brand new pixie cut and snatch my tooth brush from the sink. I have a brand new toothbrush and some toothpaste and an extra set of clothes and whatever else my mom put in this thing.

"Are you sure?" she slides out of bed and pulls out her sun dress.

"Yes." I nod "just like Ash did when he was ten, I'm ready to start, I want to be the best mom and when I get good enough I'm going to battle Ash and then I'll be the best. I'm not just gonna be a Pokémon master, I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon master there ever was!" I leap to emphasis my words. Mom just smiles at me as she combs her hair back into a high ponytail and joins me at the sink to brush our teeth. She rests her hand on my head and smiles at our reflection.

"If you're ready, Oriana, then spread your wings and soar." She rinses her mouth and presses a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm ready mom, I promise." I wrap my arms around her "I'll make you proud."

"Oh, my Chiquita." She chuckles softly "I am already proud of you." she smiles at me and gives my shoulders a squeeze "let's get some breakfast and get going, then."


	3. You choose me?

**Chapter 2 You Choose Me?**

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I run ahead and stop every so often looking back at mom to makes sure she's still there but she's going so slow and she made me finish my breakfast and now I'm running late. I won't get my pick. I was gonna pick Fennekin but now I'm not gonna get the chance.

"It's going to be okay, Oriana." Mom smiles gently at me, she's always so calm. How am I supposed to be calm on a day like this!

"Please, Mama!" I run in circles trying to get her to hurry but I'm just making myself dizzy.

"We'll get there, my Chiquita, we'll get there." She assures me.

"But I need to get there first so that no one can take my Fennekin!" I exclaim running back and grabbing her hand.

"Ori calm down!" Mama yelled scrambling to keep up with me.

 **Professor Sycamore's Lab**

"Hello!" I call as I enter the lab. "Professor Sycamore." I peak around the banisters "Professor Sycamore." I call again.

"Maybe he's still asleep like we should be." Mama pinches my cheek and boops my nose.

"Mama!" I exclaim and bat her hand away. Something around the corridor peaked out.

"Hello there." I knelt down so that it wouldn't be afraid. I think it's a Pokémon. "Come here." I hold out my hand to it "I won't hurt you."

The little guy peeks out exposing the top of it's green domes head.

"It's a Ralts!" I exclaim too loudly, the poor guy squeaks and jumps back behind the door frame.

"Oh, no." I lower my voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, please come out." I hold my arms open to him. he peaks his head out again and then his arm wraps around the door frame and inch by inch he makes it out from behind the door and then inches over to me.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I apologize "I just got excited, is all."

Ralts watches my curiously, he walks around me and looks me up and down until he's gone full circle.

"You're so cute." I gush over him, he smiles and grabs my hand and shales it.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed losing my balance and falling forward "you're strong."

Ralts clapped and tried to flex his muscles at me.

"Well hello there." Professor sycamore appeared in the door way "I see you've met Ralts." Professor Sycamore goes strides across the room full of confidence and pride.

"Ralts, how are you feeling?" Sycamore asks concernedly.

"Ralts!" Ralts bobs his head affirmatively and the Professor pats his head. "good, you gave us quite a scare there."

"Really?" I look to Ralts "what happened?"

"Ralts here wandered into a swarm of bee drills and they weren't very kind, I'm afraid." Professor Sycamore looks down at Ralts with sympathy in his eyes.

"but she seems to have made a full recovery, Isn't the right, Ralts?" the Professor rubs Ralts's head and

"Ralts!" Ralts exclaims happily.

"Good." I push myself up to my feet and extended my hand to the professor "my name is Ori and I'm here for my first Pokémon." I tell him. Ralts makes a small noise.

"Of course you are." Professor Sycamore smiled and sweapt his arm out.

"Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie are the starter Pokémon for the Kalos region, who will you pick to be your partner." He motions me forward. I start to move toward Fennekin but Ralts steps in my path.

"Ralts, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Ralts!" She snaps at me. "Ralts, Ralts." She grabs my hand and pulls me away from the Pokémon. "Ralts, Ralts, Ralts." She jabbers on.

"Professor Sycamore." I ask "what is Ralts doing?"

The professor chuckles "it appears she's choosing you."

"Choosing me?" I ask.

"yes." Professor Sycamore nods "this is your first lesson as a Pokémon Trainer, Ori." Professor grabs a belt from the drawer with six Pokéballs on it. He grabs a case and a Pokédex as well.

"what's that?" I ask as Ralts clings to my hand.

"Sometimes we don't get to choose our Pokémon." He hands me a Pokéball "sometimes they choose us."

"What are you saying?" I ask. Mama rests her hands on my shoulders and squishes our cheeks together "he's saying that Ralts has chosen you."

"What!" I gasp and look to Ralts "is that true, Ralts, have you chosen me?"

"Ralts." Ralts nods her head.

"Well, Oriana." Mama says, "there's only one thing for you to do."

I look to the Pokéball in my hand and smile.

"I have to catch her." I look to Ralts and extend the Pokéball to her "what do you say Ralts?"

"Ralts!" She slaps the center of the Pokéball and a red beam engulfs her and pulls her into the Pokéball.

"Looks like you've caught a Ralts." Mama chuckles and Professor Sycamore smiles and I can't help it. I leap into the air and scream.

"I caught my first Pokémon!" I jump up and down, lost in my excitement. "I caught a Ralts, I caught a Ralts!" I exclaim over and over again.

I finally settle myself down and looks down at the Pokéball in my hand "well here we go, Ralts." I whisper to her "it's time to go." I look up to Mama and see the tears there, I knew there would be tears when it came to this time.

"Oriana." She rests a hand on my cheek "I just know you are going to be the most amazing trainer anyone has ever laid eyes on, now I can feel the tears in my eyes. I nod confidently as she places a kiss on my forehead.

"I will see you when you've accomplished your dreams, Oriana." She whispers and pulls back and I look to the door, my bag on my back, my poke balls on my belt, my Pokédex in my pocket and my hat on my—

"My hat!" I exclaim as I feel it being smooshed down on my head.

"There you are, love, now go on." She pats my head and before either of us can get too emotional, I set off through the doors.

"Well, Ralts," I sigh "the world is ours."


	4. Every Wrong Turn

**Chapter 3: Every Wrong Turn**

"Well… I think this is the path." I look to Ralts as she toddles beside me, she's just a baby, she can't really walk that quickly yet. I know I'll have to battle with her to catch more Pokémon and other trainers but she's just so small and cute and I don't know if _I'm_ ready to battle with her yet.

"Some practice couldn't hurt, Ralts." I smile at her and pull my Pokédex out. "Now let's see what we've got here." I click the button and the screen expands upward and scans Ralts.

 **Ralts a psychic, fairy type. Ralts attacks include; synchronize, Trace and can also use a hidden ability known as Telepathy.**

 **Ralts is a feeling type Pokémon. When it's trainer is happy so is Ralts. If the trainer is sad, Ralts will share the trainer's feelings.**

"Wow that's so cool." I smile at Ralts "You'll always know how I feel then?"

"Ralts." Ralts bobs her head and grabs my free hand. "ralts ralts." She pulls me along and through the woods and leads us to an hidden Oasis.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaim staring at the place. "how did you know this was here?" I feel like I might explode from my excitement. Ralts points at her nose.

"You smelled the water?" I ask. Ralts bobs her head again and pulls me toward the

"ralts ralt!" she exclaims pulling me toward the water.

"You want to swim?" I ask her.

"Ralts." She bobs her head and jumps into the natural pool.

"Ralts!" I exclaim diving in after her. I searched through the water for her but all I could see were blobs of color.

"Ralts!" I exclaim as I surface but I don't see her. "Ralts, where are you!"

"Ralts!" Ralts bursts out from the water and jumps into my arms, her face hidden in my neck.

"Oh no, Ralts, what happened?" I hold her close as the tips of my toes keep my stead in the water.

"Oh wait." I finally realize. "you're not scared, I'm the one that's scared." I squeeze her to my chest and nuzzle her "Oh, Ralts, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you just disappeared on me and well…" I sigh "I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you." I give her another squeeze before releasing her to play on her own. I swim toward the edge of the pool and stick my backpack on land and take out my extra clothes to dry from my little dip. I grab my Pokédex from my pocket and turn it on to make sure I didn't get it damaged. Thank fully, it turns on and a Pokémon appears on the screen

 **Riolu** **the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Riolu is a fighting type Pokémon, Riolu is also loyal to its trainer and does not flinch in a battle.**

"huh…" I look up for my Pokédex and glance around, "that's weird, it says there's a…" I trail off when I see something blue and black hiding just behind the bushes.

"oh my…" I clamp my own hand over my mouth but it's too late. Riolu's head snaps toward me. Ralts peeks up and finds Riolu staring at her from the bushes, she raises her hand, beckoning Riolu in but the baby Pokémon shifts its eyes to me before disappearing back into the woods.

"Poor guy." I smile after him, he looked scared.

"Ralts…" Ralts watches the space for a moment before swimming over to me. she slides into my arms and yawns.

"Awe, are you sleepy?" I rub her head and she rests her head on my shoulder. "I guess a nap can't hurt." I take a look at the sky, the sun was getting pretty low "or… maybe we can set up camp for the night."

"R—alts…" Ralts snuggles into my chest as I hold her close and slip out of the water.

I pitched my tent and rolled out my sleeping bag while holding onto Ralts in my other arm. I tuck Ralts in and change into my pajamas. By the time I got a fire going and cooked up some quick noodles for dinner, the sun had gone down. I crawl into the tent and lay down beside Ralts. Ralts curls into me and sleep cannot come fast enough.

 **Morning**

I've always loved sleeping outside, even when I wasn't supposed to. The sound of nature is so calming and the oasis near by had drawn a few Pokémon over for a morning drink. I peek out at them. Ralts is still snoring contently beside me. there's an Oddish and a Bellsprout scuttling about. I could try to catch them but I won't. not during a morning drink, not first thing in the morning. Morning is for preparing for the day.

"Ralts." Ralts smiles at me "Ralts, Ralts."

"Good morning to you too." I nuzzle her and give her a morning squeeze.

"Ralts!" Ralts leaps up and runs out of the tent,

"Ralts, what's wrong?" I jump out of bed, still in my oversized t-shirt and shorts and snatch my hat up before joining Ralts near the edge of the woods.

"Ralts…" Ralts points towards a bush. I peer closer.

"What are you looking at?" I take a step toward the bush.

"RALTS!" Ralts jumps in front of me, blocking my path.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. Ralts has her hands firmly blocking me from going any further.

"Ralts…" Ralts trails off and dips her head as if trying to get a better look. Ralts leaps back into my legs. Buzzing fills the air and my heart stops.

"Uh…oh…" I look to Ralts at the same time Ralts looks to me. "I don't suppose you have an idea on how to fight them?"

"R…alts." Ralts shook her head.

"I think we should run." I gulp and look to Ralts or confirmation.

"Ralts." Ralts nods her head and I jump to my feet "then lets go!" I scramble over my camping gear and into the woods. I don't know where I'm going but it's got to be better than here.

….

 **"** Ralts!" I exclaim as the swarm of Beedrill swarm around me. I clutch Ralts to my chest "hurry, back into your Pokéball!" I struggle to grab her Pokéball from my belt, Ralts clings to me for dear life. My hand closes on her pokeball and my foot catches and the ball flies into the undergrowth.

My knees scrap against the ground as I cling to Ralts, trying to use my body as a shield. "I'll protect you Ralts!" I hide her as best I can but she shoves me away and leaps past me _toward_ the swarm of Beedrill.

"Ralts, no!" I scream out for her but she's facing them, she's trying to protect me. I scramble for her Pokéball. A blue and black blur snatches it before I can reach it, he ball rolls toward Ralts' and the blue and block blur streaks across the Beedrill. There's a doglike yelp with each blur connecting with a Beedrill and the Beedrill swarm the blur. I grab my Pokédex out and try to catch the blur.

 **Riolu** **the Emanation Pokémon.**

"Riolu!" I exclaim "the one from before?" I look to Ralts but Ralts is staring at Riolu as the young puppy-like Pokémon squares off with the swarm of Beedrill.

Riolu lunges and swipes at the Beedrill, another Beedrill jabs at Riolu with his stinger but Ralts leaps at the Beedrill and tackles it to the ground and smacks at it with her hands.

"Ralts Ralts!" Ralts yells. Riolu takes out three and four Beedrill at a time. He's quick, I can barely keep up with him. Ralts struggles to fight the Beedrill, we haven't had any practice, we've only just barely met.

Riolu growls and yelps and strikes at the Beedrill while Ralts struggles to keep up. She is young and inexperienced but Riolu is covering her and she's doing her best to watch his back. They work well together, really well.

 _I wonder if Riolu would want to be my Pokémon…_ I watch the two battle, side by side. Ralts gaining confidence as she watches Riolu and Riolu ready to jump in front of Ralts the second she needs him to. It's absolutely incredible I can't help but gape at the pair.

"Go Ralts!" I cheer them on "Go Riolu!"

"Ralts!" Ralts kicks a Beedrill and Riolu slams his knees into the Beedrill and sends it flying into another one.

"Get 'em Ralts and Riolu" I cheer them on, pumping my fists into the air, I can barely contain my excitement.

" _BBBBZZZZZZZZ."_ My heart stops at the sound of the buzzing directly behind me. A quiver runs up and down my spine as I turn and find a Beedrill directly behind me. A yell escapes my lips. Beedrill charges at me and I cover my eyes on the sight of Beedrills stinger aimed right at me

"RI!"

"Ralts!"

I peek when the stinger never hits and find Ralts and Riolu standing over the fallen Beedrill.

Ralts and Riolu and stand there, their eyes shifting back and forth as they look for any more Beedrills ready to attack but the Beedrills lift themselves up and fly off. After a moment Riolu and Ralts relax and smile at each other.

"Ralts!" Ralts wraps her arms around Riolu and squeezes him. Riolu cheeks turn a bright pink as Ralts nuzzles him.

"Riolu…" I kneel beside my Ralts and our little hero, he looks at me and puffs himself up a bit, he's got a bit of a prideful look. Ralts unlatches herself from him and stands beside me.

"Do you have a trainer?" I ask him.

"Ri…" Riolu shakes his head.

I hold a Pokéball out to him "would you like to come with us?"

Riolu looks from the Pokéball to me and to Ralts. Ralts nods her head and bounces up and down. Riolu looks back to me and smiles, it almost looks like a smirk.

"RI." Riolu smacks the Pokéball and the red beam comes out and pulls him in. It shakes a bit in my hand but the ball beeps and it still.

"I caught a Riolu!" I hold the ball up and jump into the air with the pokeball in my hand. "I caught my first wild Pokémon, Ralts."

"Ralts Ralts!" Ralts cheers beside me. "Ralts." She points at the ball and I throw the ball into the air.

"Come on out, Riolu." The red beams presents my new catch and the ball smacks back into my hand.

"Riu…" Riolu shouts landing swiftly beside Ralts. I look at my two pokemon. Ralts has an air of elegance to her but I just saw how fierce she can be and Riolu, he's a a power pokemon but there's a tenderness there in him when he's relaxed and especially while he's standing next to Ralts.

"We're gonna be the best team the Kalos region has ever seen." I tell them. They both bob their heads in agreement and then they look to one another.

"Ralts…"

"Riu…"

I wish I knew what they were saying but from the look in their eyes though, I think I can guess.


	5. Lets Battle

My feet ache and my backpack is a lot heavier than I thought but I need everything in it. Riolu and Ralts are playing around me, Riolu is dodging Ralts' hug attacks, he sure is fast and very agile, he dips and skirts around her easily but she's catching on, she's getting closer to him each time. He's teasing her a little bit but she's taking it lightly. Ralts dives for Riolu and Riolu leaps and shoves Ralts into the ground. Ralts rolls herself back to her feet and dives again and bangs into a tree.

"Oh no, Ralts!" I go for her but Riolu beats me there and kneels down beside Ralts.

"Riu…"

"Ralts." Ralts smiles at Riolu and allows him to pull her to her feet.

"You guys." I chuckle and lead them onward. Riolu walks beside Ralts and Ralts throws her arm across Riolu's shoulders.

"Hey look!" I point just ahead "it's the Pokémon center."

"Ralts!"

"Riu!"

They both exclaim rushing toward the center by my side.

We burst through the doors together "I'm starving!" I exclaim. I look at the pink haired nurse at the check in station, she offers a smile.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy." She greets warmly

"Hi there." I offer my own smile "My name is Ori and these are my Pokémon, Ralts and Riolu." Ralts and Riolu bob their heads in greeting.

"It's wonderful to meet you all, dinner is ready if you'd like a plate or two you can head straight down the hall there and our cook will set you and your Pokémon right up."

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy."

"Of course." She waves at me "enjoy your meal."

I hurry into the cafeteria and my mouth immediately begins to water.

"Oh… do you smell that?" I sniff at the air.

"Ra…ralts…"

"Ri…u…"Riolu grabbed Ralts' hand and drug her forward toward the smell.

"Hey, wait up!" I chase after them. Ralts laughs and Riolu's tongue flaps out of his mouth and he licks his jowls. I laugh, they're so cute together.

….

I sat under the sun in an open space behind the Pokémon center with a plate of food in my lap.

Riolu and Ralts ate on either side of her and they ate happily. Riolu kept his eyes on Ralts, and I thought it was just adorable. Ralts shoved a handful of food at Riolu, he choked out a few crumbs and smiled at Ralts.

"How do you guys like it?" I asked them.

"Ralt

Ri!" the two Pokémon smiled at me, wow, my first two Pokémon.

"Hey you!" A girl shouted, a Mawile at her side.

"Hey." I waved at her, Riolu switched to sitting on Ralt's other side so that she would sit between us. Riolu narrowed his eyes at the Mawile but the Pokémon seemed unconcerned with him, she was eyeing Ralts.

"How long have you been traveling?" The girl asked.

"My mother taught me to start with introductions." I said getting to my feet and walking over to her. I offered my hand "hi, my name is Ori, I'm from a small town just on the edges of the Orre and Kalos region." I gestured to my Ralts and Riolu who came up beside me "these are my Pokémon, Ralts and Riolu, they're great." Riolu drew himself up a bit and Ralts mimicked the motion.

Mawile looked Ralts up and down and Riolu bared his teeth at her, putting himself between the two Pokémon. Mawile finally looked at Riolu and smiled at him. Riolu gaped at the Mawile, surprised.

"Ri." Riolu stuck his nose up at the Mawile and grabbed Ralt's hand.

"Maw!" Mawile exclaimed, puffing its cheeks out.

"My name is Roselina and this is Mawile, my mom breed them and this one is the daughter of the top ranked Pokémon performers in the world, she's even in the record books." Roselina looked a bit smug but her Mawile did look pretty.

"It's nice to meet you two." I offered my hand to Mawile but she stuck her nose up at me and shifted her eyes back to Ralts, I almost stepped between Ralts and Mawile the Pokémon was staring at her so meanly.

"Is there something wrong with your Mawile?" I asked her.

"No way, my Mawile is perfect, in fact Roselina smiled and met my eyes "Why don't we have a Pokémon battle?" she offered.

"well…" I looked at my two Pokémon "I haven't really gotten a chance to know them, maybe they don't like to battle."

"A Pokémon that doesn't like to battle?" Roselina laughed.

"Riolu, Ralts." I looked to my friends "what do you say?" I asked them "you want to battle with our new friend?"

"Riu." Riolu fisted his paw in front of him in an affirmative gesture.

"Ralts." Ralts bobbed her head and clapped her hands.

"Great." I face Roselina "let's battle."

The Pokémon center had an actual arena in the back and it was available.

"One on one?" I asked her.

"yep." Roselina bobbed her head "Mawile, I choose you." Mawile leapt onto the field.

"Alright, guys, who's up?"

"Riu." Riolu placed a paw on Ralt's shoulder and offered a smile "Ri Riu." He walked ahead of her and she just watched him go.

"You'll get your turn the next time." I patted her head.

"Alright, Riolu." I shouted, "let's show 'em what we're made of." I pull out my Pokédex and aim it at Riolu.

"Psst, Riolu." I whisper knowing his sensitive hearing will pick it up. "I don't know what you can do yet so I'm relying on you to help me learn, okay?"

"Ri." He bobs a nod and turns back to the fight. I consult Riolu's attacks list on my Pokédex. There's the basics; tackle, bite, scratch, kick, agility quick attack then there's double smash, smash punch, wild kick, tumble over, force palm, rock smash and for the more advanced youngsters, aurasphere.

"One sec." I run over to Riolu and show him the Pokédex "do you know how to do all of these?" I list off all the attacks and he nods his head on the basics and most of the more difficult moves but no on rock smash, force palm, wild kick and aurasphere.

"Great." I run back to my place on the opposite side of the field. "sorry un-pause." Roselina frowns and crosses her arms as if she's unsure whether or not I'm an idiot.

"Do you know anything about Pokémon battles?" Roselina asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You ask your Pokémon if they want to battle, you ask them who wants to take this battle and now you pause a battle that hasn't even started yet to ask which moves your Riolu knows." Roselina looks at us as if me and my Pokémon have sprouted an extra head each.

"I told you we haven't battled yet and I don't want to do anything they're not conformable with. I'm making friends and if they want to help me with my dream then we'll grow even closer, if they just want to travel with me then that's fine too."

Roselina looked at me as if maybe I only had one head again but I was still a complete wierdo.

"Fine, but let's get started." Roselina threw her arm out pointing at Riolu. "Mawile, Bite Off!" she shouts. Mawile flips her hair around her hair turns into jaws and they snap at Riolu, Riolu is quicker than me and he dodges, throwing himself into a backhand spring and landing smoothly.

"Double team." I shout trying to keep up with him. He obeys my command and Ralts cheers him on, Riolu is fast. that's the first thing I notice.

"Tackle!" I shout while Mawile turns in circles trying to figure out which is the real Riolu. Her hair snaps at the various versions of him but never getting the right one.

The second thing I noticed was that he was strong. He tackled Mawile across the field sending her into the brick wall. The wall crumpled under the impact and Riolu stood solid as a brick ready for the next round.

The third thing I realized about Riolu, he is a fighter, through and through.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed and Riolu glanced at me with his cheeks the slightest bit pink.

"Riu.." Riolu scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly.

"Maw!" Mawile leapt from the rubble and landed directly onto Riolu.

"Riolu!" I shouted but when the dust cleared, he had Mawile above his head, he tossed her to the side and flicked his nose with a smirk. Mawile just smiled at him as if she only liked him more for it.

"Mawile Jaw Bite." Roselina didn't miss a beat and neither did Mawile. Riolu was ready in the way that he seems to always be ready to fight, to defend, to win. Riolu dodges again without my command.

"Catch him." Roselina yells and just like that, Mawile's hair jaws snap out and catch Riolu's leg. Riolu's surprise shows on his face.

"Take him for a spin, Mawile." Mawile whips her head around, spinning Riolu until his eyes spun.

"Riolu uh… um…" I struggled for a move to help him. "kick, use kick." Riolu tries to gain some composure but before he can Mawile throws him into brick wall behind me, parallel to the wall she hit before.

"Tumble!" I shout. Riolu hears me and he tucks himself into a ball and spins toward the wall and lands with his feet against the wall, shoves off and tumbles back onto he battel field. Mawile sniffs and flips her hair.

"Not bad for a noob." Roselina and Mawile mimic each other's motions, like a weird Pokémon and trainer mirror. "now let's go ahead and turn it up a notch." Roselina said with a too confident look on her face.

"What do you say, Riolu, you down?"

"Ri Ri—"

"Ralts!" Ralts shouted tugging at my arm, she pointed at the field. "Ralts."

"Riu…" Riolu hurried over and took her by the shoulders.

"Ri Ri." Riolu looked her in the eye and gestured and rolled his eyes at Mawile.

"Ralts, Ralts." She pouted at him crossing her arms "Ralts, Ralts, Ralts." She frowned angrily like she was missing out of something.

"Riu…" Riolu looked pleadingly at her.

"Ralts." She growled glaring at Mawile.

"Riu, Ri Ri." Riolu said gently then licked her hand and bounded back onto the field and most of her anger faded away and she settled into a pout.

"What is wrong with your Pokémon?" Roselina rolled her eyes.

"I think Ralts is upset that Riolu chose to fight instead of her." I laugh "I think he's worried about her or something."

"Well…" Roselina finally cracked a genuine smile "that's… kind of cute I guess." She shook herself "but that doesn't change anything. Mawile, Destructive Jaw." Mawile charged Riolu.

"Riolu, double smash." Riolu reacted before the words were all the way out of my mouth, a sense of reading my mind, I felt connected with him as he fought, as we learned how to work together. I got a sense of his reaction, he got a sense of what I might call next.

"Tackle…

bite…

agility…"

Roselina called out her attacks even quicker and Mawile and her were even quicker as a pair.

"crunch…

Bite…

Off Bite…"

but Riolu, there was a fire in him and where we lacked in experience, he made up for in drive.

"Riolu, smash punch." I call out as he recovers from Mawile's last move and the force of his blow knocks her into the ground and this time, she doesn't bounce back.

"Mawile!" Roselina runs to the field and Riolu throws himself into a back flip landing smoothly.

"Ra Ra Ralts!" Ralts leaps across the field right onto Ralts and just like he's taken to doing, he catches her and she squeezes him. I walk passed them and to Roselina and Mawile.

"hey." I kneel beside them "are she okay?"

Mawile staggered a bit and Roselina swept Mawile up into her arms. "she'll be fine, I just have to get her inside." she gestures with her chin to the Pokémon center then she met my eyes.

"You're not half bad, Ori." She smiled at me as if I had proven myself, as if I earned her respect.

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not but I was going to take it as one "you too."

"I'll see you around, Ori." She started walking toward the Poke center. "and, Ori." She paused "next time we meet…" her eyes narrowed challengingly, alight with excitement "our battle will have a different outcome." She disappears into the center.

"We'll see, Roselina."

"Ralts

Riu." Ralts and Riolu stood on either side of me.

"Guys…" scooped them into my arms, struggling a bit with both of their weights and squeezed them.

"We won, we won our first Pokémon battle!" I giggled and squealed and Riolu and Ralts celebrated with me.

"Riolu, you were amazing, where did you learn to fight like that?" I let myself fall to my knees and sit with my friends.

"Riu." He blushed and scratched his head and Ralts clung to his back.

"Thank you, Riolu." I rest a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for fighting with me."

"Ri." He dips his head, he comes off more like some kind of soldier than a wild Pokémon.

He wraps his paw around Riolu's hand.

"well guys, let see where we're going next."

 **Author's note**

 **I write the OCs as I get them and work them into the story I have outlines. Sometimes OC's do require some rewriting of a chapter I've already written or an alteration to my overall story. So please be patient with me.**

 **thank you to those who have given me OCs to work with and everyone who has take time to read my story. I hope you're enjoying it and hopefully I can work a little faster next chapter. looking to do a weekly post on this story.**


	6. Kalos Kings

**Chapter 6: Kalos Kings**

"Okay, Ralts." I take my hat off and set it on my bag against the boulder "let's see what you can do."

"Riolu rush her, Ralts dodge and hit him with a smack attack." I order. Riolu is hesitant but obeys not going nearly as fast or nearly as committed as the first fight we were in. Riolu is dead focused and does dodge Riolu but Riolu easily dodges her counter and then doesn't move to attack her again.

"okay, Riolu. I need you to keep rushing her, she needs to feel like she's in a real battle or when its her turn to battle she could get hurt." I try to explain it to him but he clenches and unclenches his paw and looks to Ralts as if the last thing in the world he wants to to do her is attack her, they're friends, of course he doesn't want to hurt her, I don't want that either but how else can she safely learn to fight like him.

"Ralts…" Ralts shuffles toward him and he sighs, as if she's said something to him that makes perfect sense but he clearly doesn't like it.

"Riu Ri." He rushes her and she dodges and then he dodges and it keeps on and on and Riolu does seem to relax a bit when I never call for a real attack on her.

"Good, Ralts, you're getting used it, Riolu I know you can go faster than that, kick it up a notch, please?"

Riolu seems to looks to Ralts for confirmation first and with a nod from Ralts he does go faster and Ralts stumbles and trips trying to keep up but he keeps at her and she gets faster and faster until it's more like a dance than an attack, even Riolu cracks a smile and he goes faster without my command, not quite attacking her but giving her something to run from. He never touches her, not even once, he knows exactly where he will land, how long his arms and legs are and some how he seems to know where she is even when his eyes aren't on her. she dodges and struggled to keep up but she is determined.

"Great guys, now Riolu, I want you to try bite, and Ralts you dodge and round back with a smack, okay." Ralts bobbed her head, ready for Riolu but Riolu froze and turned annoyed eyes on me.

"Riolu, I want you to be really gently while she's learning, okay?" I waited for him to move and Ralts waited for the attack but he refused.

"Riolu?" I ask "what's wrong." he shakes his head.

"Riu." His tone is firm. He points to Ralts and shakes his head. no, he's refusing to do this, he won't attack her, not even to train her.

"Riolu." I try to reason with him "She's never been in a battle, the pokemon she fights is not going to be so nice and gentle with her like you are, you won't hurt her, I don't want you o really bite her, I want you to teach her how to fight so that she can when she needs to."

"Ri!" he barks. "Ri Riu lo." His voice is sharp and Ralts sands there for a moment as if watching a show. I don't know how but I feel like I understand him. he doesn't want her to fight.

"But she wants to fight, Riolu, I said it before, if she didn't, if she just wanted to travel with us I wouldn't make her fight but all she wanted to do was get in on the battle with Mawile."

"Riu!" he barks again shaking his head, he goes to her "ri ri, rilu. Rilu rilu." He's trying to convince her not to fight but she pushes him.

"Ralts." Her tone is firm. Fight, she wants to fight.

"If it had been her that fought Mawile," I begin "do you think Mawile would have been as gentle as you're being with her now?"

"Ri…" he drops his head, his shoulders sag. And he steps away from her, he can't, he won't help her. He starts to back away.

"Riolu please." I get the sense before he even makes the move "let's just take a breath I'll run through some other stuff with Ralts while you take a nap or something."

He dashes into the forest.

"Riolu wait!" I exclaim.

"Ralts!" Ralts takes off after him, running full tilt. I snag my bag from the ground and smoosh my hat on top of my head and follow.

"Riolu please, wait, I won't ask you again, you don't have to help her, Riolu!" I call after him again and again. Ralts calls for him too, she's a bit ahead of me, she sure is fast.

"Hey!" A girl's voice catches me off guard it's out of place this deep in the woods but I really shouldn't be talking.

"let that go, it's mine." The girl's voice is light, kind of airy and maybe even the slightest hint of a familiar accent, Spanish, a little like my own even though I grew up bilingual you get used to hearing things a certain way and you develop your own lilt to your voice.

"Totodile no!" the voice is filled with fear and outrage. I run to the voice.

"Stop it, you crooks!" The voice leads me out to a river bank where I find a girl and two guys, the girl looks like she might be a little older than me but she's thing, built small and her long brown her falls down her back in waves. The guys stand at the edge of the bank in front of a small boat the one has a bag in his hand.

"What's going on here?" I ask. I glance back to see Ralts trailing out of the woods behind me, she glances back as if hoping to see Riolu, I kind of hope we see him too, it looks like we're about to really need him.

"These guys just stole my Pokémon." The girl exclaims in her light voice.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" The guys' voice is annoying, it's rough and too high pitched and I really wish Riolu would kick him in the teeth the way he's smiling all smug like that.

"Give her back her Pokémon." I snap. Ralts stands by my side.

"Make us." His friend smirks in a way that makes me want to kick his teeth in.

"Who do you think you guys are anyway?" I demand.

"Us?" he smiles well, you can call us the Kalos Kings, we're gathering the strongest Pokémon so we can compete in the competition at the end of the year."

"You have to win eight badges to do that first, dummies." I yell "and your name is stupid, who thought it up, your little brother?"

"You little runt." Kalos King #1 said. "who do you think you are?"

I draw myself up "I'm Ori and I'm going to be a Pokémon master, I take out losers like you before breakfast every day." _Now if only I had my Riolu to help me back up my big mouth._

"Easy kid." The girl whispers to me "these guys are tougher than they are smart,"

"Well I'm both and these bullies aren't getting away with your Pokémon, not on my watch. Ralts?" I look to her, pleading in my eyes "are you ready?" I will her answer to not only be yes but for it to be true.

"Ralts." Ralts steps forward.

"Double team followed by a smack." I tell her, she starts off strong, her movements not quite as sure as Riolu but still moves and sill good.

"Pyroar." King Kalos #1 throws his Pokéball out

"Scoliopede!" King Kalos #2 throws his ball out next and Ralts is staring down two experienced evolved Pokémon.

 _Oh Riolu, where are you?_ I don't let that shake me though, she's a feeling Pokémon if I feel distress so will she. Confidence. I exude confidence as she expands her double team to surround Pyroar and Scoliopede.

"You got this, Ralts!" I cheer her on, hoping this will be enough to help her win.

Ralts lungs hand at the read.

"Pyroar, Tackle."

It's a direct his, Ralts is knocked into the bushes but she jumps right back into the fight.

"Good job, Ralts, show 'em you're no push over."

"Stop, now." The girl beside me warned "your Ralts is not experienced enough for this battle, you'll lose her just like I lost my Totodile and my other Pokémon."

"Ralts can handle these guys." I tell her feeling confidence I know is false.

"Scoliopede Poison point." #2 yells out.

"Dodge it!" I order, she does but only by a hair.

 _Riolu, please show up now._

"Quick attack, Ralts, now." Ralts obeys, trusting me to tell her the right thing to do and I can't even question myself because if I do she'll feel my lack of confidence in her and in myself and then she'll lose for sure. So, I ignore the voice in the back of my head telling me I'm not good enough, I'm too young, I'm not experienced and I pretend I do this all the time, I stop bad guys and train with my Pokémon _all_ the time, we're pros at this, we know what we're doing and most importantly we win. We always win.

At least this is what I let myself think right now because I need Ralts to feel it and we're not winning from skill or experience, we'll get through this with sheer force of will.

 _Riolu_ Silently, I wish he were here with us, he'd win for sure.

"Pyroar, match its Tackle."

"Scoliopede follow Pyroar's lead."

The two much bigger, evolved Pokémon matched her tackle easily.

"Ralts!" I run to her as she flies over head, the force of the double blow sent her up and away from me.

"Pyroar, fire fang."

"Scoliopede, Double edge."

"Ralts!" I ran trying to catch her before she fell to the ground but Pyroar and Scoliopede were going to get to her first. The two Pokémon closed in on her.

"Ralts no!"

A blur of blue and Scoliopede and Pyroar bump into each other and crash into the ground.

"What the!

How did you!" Kalos Kings #1 and #2 stare at their Pokémon laying on the ground and a few feet in front of me.

"Riu." Riolu holds onto Ralts. His shoulders are tense.

"Riolu." I rush to him. "Are you okay?" I ask him, he pushes Ralts at me and turns to face the Kalos Kings and they're Pokémon.

"Get up." The Kalos kings yell at their Pokémon as Pyroar and Scoliopede struggle to their feet.

"Ri Riu." His tone is dark, he casts a glance at Ralts, his eyes softening the slightest bit.

"is that your Riolu?" the girl joins me beside Ralts.

"Yes, and Ralts is his best friend." I tell her holding onto Ralts, cradling her protectively against me.

"You did a really good job, Ralts." I tell her.

"He's not strong enough either. He's not even evolved yet." The girl tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at the Kalos Kings ready to board their boat and get the heck out of there with their catch but Riolu charge before Pyroar and Scoliopede can recover.

"They've stolen her Pokémon." I call after him "you can't let them get away." Riolu dashed across the bank

"Agility followed with Smash Punch." I call out. He obeys, nailing both Pyroar and Scoliopede with a solid powerful punch. I hear the girl gasp beside me. he's strong for being a non-evolved Pokémon.

"No!

Get up!" The Kalos kings yell for the Pokémon but Riolu charges past the Pokémon and to the boys holding a bag.

"Use tackle, Riolu and tie them up with their own bandanas." Riolu obeys my every word without hesitation and with the efficiency of a solider. He has them bound and their Pokémon knocked out in no time.

"Wow…" The girl looked on in amazement, probably looking a lot like me.

"Riolu!" I ran to him with Ralts in my arms, she perked up a bit, looking a little sore and tired but okay.

"Ri." Riolu pulled me down and helped Ralts to stand. "Riu Ri…" guilt creased his eyes but Ralts just smiled and wrapped him in her arms.

"Ralts ralts." She squeezed him and over her shoulder he looked to me. "Riu." Sorry, he was sorry for running away.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that of you. I knew you weren't going to want to hurt Ralts and I asked anyway, I was wrong."

he shook his head and looked to Ralts with a kind of acceptance.

"Riu." She wants to fight.

The girl ran up to the guys and snatched her bag back. "Give me." she ordered taking out three Pokéballs. One opened by itself and a Totodile appeared jumping and kicking and dancing, it leapt at the girl and knocked her to the ground in its excitement.

"I missed you too, buddy." She giggled and hugged him "I'm so sorry I lost you,"

"Tototototototototdile." It's raspy voice croaked. It nuzzled into her and I really hoped my Pokémon will love me as much as her Pokémon love her.

"thank you," she finally looks to me.

"you should be thanking Ralts and Riolu." I tell her. she does looking at each of them.

"Thank you." she says. Ralts bobs her head and Riolu shrugs, always the tough guy.

"and as for you." she frowns at the bad guys, "I'm sure officer Jenny will like to know where the other Pokémon you've stolen have gone."

"Off-officer Jenny?" the boys gulped and the girl smirked.

"Officer Jenny." She affirmed.

I stand up and extend my hand toward her "I'm Ori, I'm from a small town right between the Kalos and the Orre region."

The girl took my had "Blair Katrina Ramirez, from… around." She waves her hand to gesture everything.

"Nice to meet you." I tell her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She kneels down to take a look at Riolu "this is some Riolu you have here." Riolu crossed his arm and stuck his nose up as if to let her know that he knows he's great.

"how is he so strong without being evolved?"

"I wish I could take credit for that but he was like that when he found us." I admit. "I think he only came with me because of Ralts, he really took to her and he makes her a better fighter." I smile at my little team as Blair's Totodile cuddles against her legs, I'd hate to see a Cacnea that liked to cuddle that much.

"Well, you guys make a great team anyway." She smiled at me. "you're new, right?" she asked me.

"Yes, this is only my fourth day away, but…" I glance at Riolu and Ralts "I think we're getting the hang of it."

"I think you are too." Blair nods "what do you want to accomplish out here?"

"I want to be a Pokémon master." I tell her. she nods and looks us all over as if she's reading our future.

"Then you'll be competing at the tournament once you gather all eight badges, right?" She asks. I nod.

"Then I'll have to keep my eye out for you." she smiles wider "because that's what I'm doing too. I want to have my own gym one day but before that I want to beat every other gym and win every competition I can enter before I do that, I want my gym to be the toughest gym out there."

"That's awesome." I grab her arms "then I can come challenge you at your gym, right?"

"Anytime you want." She winks at me. "It's getting late, I'm headed to the nearest Pokémon center, want to tag along?"

I shake my head "no thanks, we're camping out tonight, the weather is nice and it's supposed to be rainy next week so it'll be harder to be out."

"Suit yourself, sleep on the dirt." She giggles, in her airy voice "but I'll definitely be seeing you around, Ori."

"Bye, Blair!" I call after her as she disappears into the woods. Ralts waves too and Riolu just watches Ralts. I send my location to the nearest police station and a note on what officer Jenny should expect.

"Riu." Riolu taps Ralts's shoulder and the second their eyes clash he charges her and she barely dodges and then he goes after her again.

"What are yo…" I trail off because I know what he's doing, he's training her.

"Good job guys, Riolu pick up the speed a little she can handle it." Riolu obeyed, his movements precise. I waited with the Kalos Kings until officer Jenny got there. Ralts and Riolu flipped and jumped all over the bank, even falling into the water and they kept at it. Officer Jenny thanked me and carted the criminals off.

Riolu ran through the movements with Ralts long after the sun set, and didn't stop until she collapsed from exhaustion. He helped her over to the fire I built and the blankets I laid out for them beside me.

"Thank you, Riolu." I patted his head as he perched against a rock and crossed his arms. He offered me a smile and met my eyes under the heavy drop of his own. He yawned and settled in for the night.

I woke a few hours later to find Ralts and Riolu sleeping against me. I carefully maneuvered my arm around them and pushed another log into the fire to keep us warm.

"goodnight, guys."

 **Thank you to** Atarya QueenofEgypt **for submitting Blair she was a great addition to this story and will be appearing later. With this story I'd really like to make it a giant collaborative effort and for that I need lots of characters. so if you have time and you want to share you can submit a character for Ori to meet along her journey. Please include name (at least first and last name) personality, at least one pokemon what you OC wants to be (or I'll have to pick, it is okay to say your OC doesn't know yet, it'll make for a great part later if Ori see that OC again and the OC has figured out what they want) I'dd also like a physical descriptiong ei; hair, eyes, hieght, age, general body build style of wear etc. also home town**

 **extra's you can add**

 **siblings**

 **favorite color**

 **more pokemon**

 **backstory in general, where he/she came from why he/she is travling**

 **thoughts on how Ori and your OC meet; battle? chance encounter?**

 **I'll do my best to stick to your character's traits but more info is helpful. also I won't neccisarily use your exact ideas for Ori and your OC's meet but i will consider it an alter it to the story line as best i can. your OC's do remain your own and I will give credit at the end of the chapter.**

 **Zard and Daniel will be appearing in either chapter 7 or 8**

 **Thanks so much for reading and if you have a moment leave me a comment,**

 **:)**

 **P.s. if you have ideas for names and descriptions for the Kalos Kings let me know. I'm not a hundred percent decided on them yet so I'm up for suggestions.**

 **see you next time. XOXO**


	7. Lose to Win

"I can't believe this!" I run toward the gym, my excitement buzzing through me like a zap from a Pikachu.

"Guys we're here, we're here!"

Riolu and Ralts run ahead of me, Ralts is a ball of excitement just like me, Riolu keeps pace with her but he is more focused than she is.

"Our first gym battle." I feel myself bubbling up as we stop at the front doors. Ralts leaps into my arms and Riolu stands there with his arms crossed and his gaze set ahead.

"We're really doing it guys." I breathe the excitement simmering into focus as we approach the doors and push them open.

"That's not fair!" A boys voice echoes through the gym. "I was gonna win, you cheated!" He yelled as he stormed passed me, he stopped when he saw Ralts in my arms.

"What is she a baby?" He sneers clearly upset. Riolu growls at him, stepping forward.

"What's wrong with you?" He snaps at Riolu. He looks down at Riolu, The boy's hair is jet black and sits in a mess on his head. His eyes are this incredible lime green and they're even more striking again his tan skin.

"Hey." I finally intervene "you don't have to be so rude." I hate to admit it but the Jolteon jacket is so cool and the goggles on his head are just the right touch

"Maybe you should control your Pokémon better." He smirks at me and snaps his fingers, a red light streams out of his pocket and a Charmander emerges from the beam in goggles that look just like the like the ones on his trainers head.

"Char Char!" The little guy meets Riolu's eyes and notes the way he's looking at his trainer and narrows his eyes at Riolu, stepping forward, Riolu doesn't even flinch he smirks and Ralts hops down from my arms to stand by her friend.

"You have a Charmander." I exclaim excitedly.

"No duh." He rolls his eyes at me "tell me something I don't know and his name is Pepper."

I frown at him "you're just a rude kind of guy, aren't you?"

"Only to stupid people." He smirks.

"I am not stupid." I yell back "what's your name anyway?"

"Cole Saito, I'm from the Kanto region and I'm here to get all the badges and compete in the Pokémon league." His eyes light with a challenge "and after I win I'll be that much closer to becoming a mega evolution master."

"You'd better think twice because I'm here to win that competition."

"Yeah right." He scoffs "but I guess you can always dream."

A man steps out then and walks up to me "Are you the next challenger?"

"Yes I am." I hold my hand out for him "my name is Ori and I'm from the Kalos region, I'd like to challenge Valerie to a match to win her badge.

"Well good luck." Cole barks "she's a cheater."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." I shoot back. He scowls at me but doesn't say anything else.

"Please, right this way, Miss Ori." The man leads the way and Cole makes a kind of growly grunt to let out his frustration.

The gym is massive.

I've never really been in an official gym before, even Ralts seemed to share my awe.

"Isn't this amazing Riolu?" I ask

He growls glaring at everything around him.

"That jerk won't be bothering us again." I try to soothe him.

"Ri…u." He growls deeply he walks right beside Ralts and me.

"Welcome friends!" Valerie's voice is soft but it carries easily over the gym, she strides over to me and hugs me as if we're long lost friends.

"I am Valerie, leader of the Laverre city gym." She kneels down to look Ralts and Riolu in the eye. "Welcome… Ralts Ralts… RI Riuu." She smiles at them both, Ralts returns her smile but Riolu doesn't. He glares and I'm a little worried he's going to attack her or bite her or something but she seems to sense his sour mood because she offers him a friendly smile and steps away.

"Riolu doesn't like it in here." I note,

Valerie nods. "I want him to feel comfortable, will he do better outside?" She was all smiles and big gentle eyes. I looked to Riolu.

"You wanna go outside?" I ask him. He jerks his head in a nod. I turn back to Valerie "please, show us the way."

"Of course." She looks at Riolu "right this way."

Valerie leads us toward the side doors and out into a well manicured battle field. Riolu seemed better already. Valerie seemed to notice too because she left him alone and addressed me.

"You are here to win my badge, correct?" She asked in her delicate voice.

"I am." I bob my head

"We can get started right away if you'd like." She already has a poke ball in her hands.

"Oh yes, please." I clasp my hands together like a plea, she giggles and nods enthusiastically.

"As you wish." She throws a poke ball into the air "come on out Spritzee."

"Alright Ralts, lets se—"

"Riu." Riolu steps forward eyeing Spritzee like he was thinking of something.

"Ralts." Ralts shook her head and tried to step around him but he blocked her and shook his head.

"Ralts." She pouted at him but he glanced back, his voice dropping low.

"Riuu." He seemed to be pleading with her, whatever he said worked because she backed off, she stood by me and Riolu took his stand on the battle field.

"Riuuuu." His voice was more of a bark, like a challenge.

"Your Riolu is very protective of your Ralts." Valerie noted with a smile. Riolu flicked his nose and he stood taller, a smirk tainting his mouth.

"Ri Ri."

"Spray spray!" Spritzee shot back looking on at Riolu like she wanted to put him in his place. Well, we'd show her, we'd show everyone the kind of team we are.

"Your move." Valerie extends her arm to me.

"Alright, Riolu, you heard her." I'm so ready for this, I've waited so long for this. "Double team." Riolu moves so fast, I can't keep up with him as copies of himself fill the field getting closer and closer to Spritzee.

"Spritzee, dodge it." Valerie seems to know her command is useless, Riolu is too fast he collides with her and sends her into the ground.

"Good job, Riolu." Riolu leaps away, back in front of me.

"Your Riolu is fast." Valerie doesn't say it like a compliment, she says it like she knows better.

"He is." Riolu and I both watch her as her Spritzee gets back up and looks as mischievous and sly as her master.

"Spritzee, use trick room now." Blocks of transparent colors spread over the room, boxing our Pokémon in place,

"Huh… What's this?" I watch Riolu, he seems bothered. "Are you okay?" I call to him. He glances at me over his shoulder, his eyes shift to Ralts for just a second before they come back to me, he smirks and nods.

"Ri."

"Then lets do it." I call on the same confidence I had to have before, when we fought the Kalos kings. I believe in him. I trust him.

"You understand your Pokémon?" She asks curiously

"I'm starting to." I tell her. It was interesting. I could feel a difference everyday we were together.

"Is this your first gym battle?" Valerie asks.

"Yep."

She smiles "you're brave to pick my gym first."

"I wanted to start things off right." I tell her.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." She smiles "but I'm afraid you don't have the experience to handle this battle."

"Maybe we can gain it, Riolu, double team." Riolu lowers and lunges forward but he staggers, he's moving slow.

"What the…" Riolu didn't seem surprised but he was annoyed.

"You'll find this battlefield a little more difficult to fight in." Valerie smiles in her knowing way. "Spritzee, moon blast." A bright light forms in front of Spritzee and it shoots out in an explosive beam throwing Riolu back into the transparent walls.

"Ralts!" Ralts exclaimed. We'd never actually seen Riolu get hit, not that hard, not so firmly.

"Riolu!" I call out as he slides down the wall to the ground.

"Ri…lu…" he pants getting to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I call back, if he can't win this one, I don't know what I'm gonna do, Ralts doesn't have enough experience and neither do I, Riolu is the one with all the experience, he's the one that keeps saving our hides.

"Riolu, do you want to keep going?" I ask him because this resets on his shoulders and we all know it.

"Ri." He barks determined.

"You can do this." I tell him because he can, I just am not so sure I can, anymore. Oh, Ash made this look so easy.

"Alright, Riolu." I straighten my back and stiffen my lip "agility followed with smash punch." It worked before maybe we'd have the same luck.

Riolu rushed forward as fast as he could but it was painfully slow, I could see the frustration burning behind his eyes but he dutifully obeyed my command.

"Again." I said when Spritzee easily dodged the move

"Again." I repeated. Riolu didn't doubt me for even a second, he pressed forward, again and again. Until the finally, the box disappears and suddenly Riolu rushes forward and this Spritzee head on.

"Yes!" I shout.

"Don't celebrate so soon." Valerie warns. I don't get it, not at first but when Riolu staggers and Spritzee's tackle knocks him over, he's worn out.

"Oh no… Ralts–"

"Ri Ri!" He shouts at me but I can see how tired he is, he can barely stand.

"Riolu, you're tired." I try to reason with him.

"Ri." He shakes his head. "Ri Ri RI!" He shouts, he wants me to give him a command.

"Riolu–"

"RI!" He shouts.

"Agility." I give in to him, he doesn't want Ralts to fight. He staggers and falls face first to the ground.

"Call your Riolu back." Valerie suggests.

"Riolu, return." I hate making him go back in his ball but he won't come back, he's determined to keep Ralts safe even if this battle is something she wants.

"Ralts Ralts!" Ralts leapt onto the battlefield but Valerie calls back her Spritzee.

"This battle is over." She declares.

"But Ralts–"

"Your Riolu is struggling so hard to protect her, if you call her out now, while he is incapacitated, he may never forgive you."

"But…" she's right, Riolu will be upset, he will be absolutely furious with me if I let her fight and he wasn't even awake to cheer her on, he will lose his trust in me as his trainer.

"Ralts." I sigh "come back."

"Ralts Ralts!" Ralts was upset with me but her anger would pass.

"Come on, Ralts." I start out "we gotta get Riolu to the Pokémon center."

"Ralts Ralts Ralts." Ralts pouted all the way there.

"I know, Ralts." I sighed, kicking my feet as we waited for Riolu. "You will get your chance but we can't do that to Riolu, Valerie is right, he'd be so mad at us."

"Ralts." She crossed her arms and turned her head away from me.

"Sometimes, Ralts, we gotta lose to win." My mom always said that to me but I never understood it until this moment.

"We lost the battle, sure, but Riolu's friendship means more to me than some badge, there will be other times to win those but if we lose Riolu's trust, well I don't think we'll ever get it back, even if he did forgive us."

Ralts puffed her cheeks up once last time before deflating and meeting my eyes.

"Ralts…" she sighed and rested her head against my shoulder.

"We're going back though, Ralts, and next time, we're going to win."

…..

"Ori." Nurse joy called. Ralts and I leapt to our feet.

"Yes, here." We ran up to the desk and Nurse Joy smiled at us.

"Your Riolu is all–"

"Ri RI!" Riolu burst through the doors, hands at his sides, panting, he looked angry.

"Ri RI RI!" He pointed at Ralts but he was looking at me. "RI RI RI RI!"

"Riolu." I smiled, relieved.

"Ri ri ri LU!" He yelled. I shook my head.

"She didn't fight." I tell him.

"Ri…" the surprise was clear on his face.

"We ended the battle after you passed out." I tell him.

"Ri…Lu?" He looked to Ralts as if looking for confirmation, I guess finding her uninjured did it because he sighed, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ri Ri." He looked to me and I swear I knew what he was saying, thank you

"But, Riolu, we do need to talk about something." I tell him.

"Ri?" He looked up at me questioningly.

"Ralts is going to have to fight at some point, and not just you."

He frowned at that.

"If she didn't want to I wouldn't make her do it." I tell him, "but she wants to fight and get stronger, she wants this too."

Riolu pulled back from Ralts and looked at her. He looked pained.

"Ralts." She bobbed her head, agreeing with me.

"Ri…." He seemed to rethink whatever it was that he was going to say because he just drops his head and takes her hand. "Ri lu." He leads her outside.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I call to her as I follow my Pokémon out.

Riolu's personality seems to shift outside the door, he moves in front of Ralts but she shoves him aside and stand by his side.

"Told you she was a cheater." Cole sneered from the battle field.

"She's not a cheater." I defend her "she's just better than us, that's why she's the gym leader and we're the trainers."

"Fine." Cole shrugged "she's not a cheater." His smile shifts like he knows he's about to say something clever "she just got lucky."

"You're just a brat." I shoot back at him.

"Maybe." He shrugged "but I'm a brat that could beat you and your little baby Pokémon."

"Ri-Lu!" Riolu barked before either Ralts or I could say anything.

"Ri Ri Ri Lu!" He yelled at Cole, his Charmander Pepper stepped forward with his chest puffed up and got in Riolu's face.

"Char Char." Pepper huffed fire and Riolu smirked, turning his nose up at Pepper.

"Ri Ri." He sounded dismissive. By the way Pepper's face brightens and his tail flamed upward, I imagine it was exactly what it sounded like.

"Char Char MANDER." Charmander leapt back and put his fists up, Riolu just smirked and stretched as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ri… lu…" he practically yawned.

"Char Char Char Char." Charmander prattled.

"If your Riolu keeps teasing Pepper, we're going to have a problem." Cole warned.

"Maybe you should have better control of your Pokémon." I smiled at him as I said it, his face went red and he ground his teeth together.

"That's it, we're battling, now, Pepper!"

"Riolu." I can't help but mimic his expression. " what do you say?"

"Ri." He yawns and shrugs but takes up a half heart fighting stance.

"Of course you'd use, him." Cole goads me.

"What are you trying to say?" I snap back.

"You call yourself a trainer and you use the Pokémon that you has a chance at winning, you're not letting your little baby Ralts learn anything."

"Ralts is not a baby and she could win the same as Riolu." I argue but in truth, he was right, I had no idea how well she'd fair in this battle. I had not idea how good Pepper and him were but I did know how good Riolu was. I used him to play it safe.

"Ri Ri!" Riolu was trying to get my attention, but Cole was right, I wanted to be a trainer, it was time Ralts got some training.

"Riolu, come back." I said "Ralts has got this one."

"RI-LU!" Riolu shouted shaking his head "Ri Ri Ri, Ri Lu!" He jabbed his hand at Pepper and Cole and I knew exactly what he was saying.

"They might be jerks, Riolu but they're not gonna hurt Ralts the way you think, you saw it with the Kalos kings, I thought we were passed this already, Ralts has to fight, she needs the practice and she needs you to believe in her and cheer her on the way she cheers you on."

"Ri…" he ground his teeth together now. He clenched his paws into fists and glared at Pepper. Stalking over to Pepper, Riolu grabbed him by the shoulder and stared directly into his eyes.

"Ri… Lu…" he growled before releasing Pepper and stomping across the field. He softened when he pulled Ralts into a hug and pulled back.

"Ri Ri Ri, Lu lu Ri." He demonstrated a few moves for her and she bobbed her head excitedly and mimicked before Riolu pointed toward Pepper and Cole.

"Ri lu." You can do it I swear that's what he was saying to her.

"Ralts." Ralts bobbed her head one last time and walked out onto the field. Her first official battle.

"You've got this, Ralts." If call out to her.

"Ri Ri Ri lu!" Riolu cheers beside me but I can see the tension through him, he wants to be out on that field instead of her. I wonder why he's so protective of her.

"Ralts!" Ralts yelled to the worlds as if to announce her pretense,

"Char Char." Pepper was smiling like he thought this was going to be an easy battle, he was mistaken, Ralts had spunk and spirits, she was a fighter and I'd help her prove it to anyone that questioned it.

"Pepper, lets start things off with flamethrower!" Pepper obeys with a giant breath.

"Dodge it, Ralts." Ralts leaps out of the way with no time to spare. "Smack!" I follow it up quickly. Ralts doesn't know that many moves yet, we're going to have to get creative if we don't want to sound like a broken record.

"Quick attack." Ralts bounces back on each attack, dodging and attacking.

"Ri…" Riolu watches her as if he's seeing something about her for the first time.

"She's getting better with each battle, you know?" I look at him, he meets my eyes and nods, a bit begrudgingly but he can't deny it. Snapping back to attention he points to the field.

"Ri Ri." He wants to giver her some advice.

"Please." I tell him.

"Ri Ri Ri RI Lu!" He calls to her, Ralts glances back jut fors. A second and smiles at us before ducking Pepper's tail whip attack. She knocks his legs out from underneath him and flips into the air, coming back down with her foot. I wince when it hits and Pepper lays there for a moment longer than every other time she knocked him down. I stare at Riolu for a moment.

"How do you know these things?" I ask him.

"Ri Ri lu." He calls again.

"Pepper, head butt!" Cole calls out. Pepper regains himself and charges Ralts.

Ralts doesn't back down, she stands at the ready and when he's close enough, she jumps leaping over his attack and straight onto his back.

"Char!?" He exclaims as Ralts covers his eyes.

"Ralts!" Ralts cheers herself on and Riolu smiles at her kind of proud, kind of sad.

"What wrong?" I ask him. The second he realizes I'm looking at him the look is gone.

"Ri Lu." He brushes me off. "Ri RI RI LU!" He calls out to Ralts. Ralts nods, presses her feet into Pepper's back and shoves him down.

"Pepper!" Cole calls out. Pepper lays there and Ralts cheers herself.

"Ri Lu!" Riolu barks and Ralts freezes "ri Ri Ri lu Ri." I get the sense he's telling her not to celebrate too soon. Ralts bobs her head and settles down, watching, a new kind of intensity to her eyes.

"Come on, Pepper, get up." Cole stood, hands clenched, his Jolteon hoodie flapping with each breeze passing through.

"Char…" Pepper struggled to his feet, he tried to shake it off but one step and he was back down.

"Pepper!" Cole ran to his friend and finally that smirk was gone from his face, it was replaced with concern as he carried his friend off the field.

"We underestimated your Ralts." Cole said "I won't do it again, we'll see how you do against Spiney." Cole threw a poke ball out and the red beam left the most adorable Chespin I'd ever seen on the field. The only thing that kept me from running onto the field to to snuggle him was the same look his trainer keeps plastered on his face. I guess not just Pepper picked the look up.

"Ralts, you ready?" I ask. Ralts bobbed her head and looked to Riolu, Riolu smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's do this guys." I nod to Ralts and she returns her attention to the battle.

"This Ralts likes to shoves Pokémon into the dirt, Spiney." Cole starts "lets show her how the pros do it, Vine whip."

"Dodge it!" I call out but Ralts isn't fast enough, I wasn't fast enough, Chespin coils her up in his vine whip and smashes her into the ground.

"Ri…" Riolu growls beside me, anger emanating from him.

"Ralts, get out of there." I don't know what else to say, she's bound, how do I get her out?"

"One more time!" Cole cheers Spiney on. Spiney lifts Ralts up and smashes her down again.

"Riolu." Riolu growls low and dangerous.

"Riolu." How does she get out of this?" I ask him, he has to know, he'd know how to get out. He makes a move forward.

"No, Riolu, she doesn't need you to save her she needs you to teach her." I snap at him, I know what he's planning to do, he wants to interfere with their battle.

"Ri" he bites out. Wait, that's it.

"Ralts, bite him." I call out just as Spiney brings her down for a forth smash. Ralts is dizzy and she's hurt but she opened her mouth as he brings her down again and bites.

"Chespiiiiiiiin!" He retracts his vine whip and Ralts rolls across the ground.

She struggles back to her feet but she does get back up.

"Ri lu!" Riolu calls out to her, she waves her hands at him but she's pretending, she's actually hurt.

"Ri lu ri lu!" He's pleading with her but she shakes her head.

"Ralts, Ralts." She stands tall, staggering a bit as she steps forward.

"Ralts." I call to her "can you keep going?" I already know the answer, she's beat, she's tired and she's gonna need a long nap and big meal after this.

"Ralts." She shakes her head.

"We have to let her find her limits, Riolu." At this point I don't want her out there anymore than he does but she needs to feel as confident as Riolu does on the field and that means making the call herself.

"Ri." Riolu growled at me but stayed put.

"Let's finish this off with seed bomb, Spiney."

"Chespin pin Ches." Chespin shot back seeds into the air.

"Try to dodge as many as you can!" I call out to Ralts but she was barely standing.

"Raaaaalts!" Ralts staggered around and fell and the seedbombs fell.

"Ri lu!" Riolu became a blur and the when the smoke cleared Ralts and Riolu were on the other side of the field.

"Ri lu lu Ri." Riolu pointed to Chespin "ri r ilu." She's done, it's my turn I swear I heard his words sometimes.

I ran over to my Pokémon and grabbed Ralts. "You gonna finish this up?" I ask him.

"Ri." He nods, smirk in place now that Ralts was off the field. He took her place where the seedbombs had fallen.

"One more time!" Cole cheered having taken out one of my Pokémon, we were even. One on one, this was the deciding match.

"Vine whip and smash him into the ground." Cole laughed, sure he had this in the bag but he had yet to see Riolu fight.

"Dodge it and follow it with smash punch." I know he'll be able to dodge this, I know he'll hit his mark because he always does.

He does.

"Chespiiiiin!" Spiney skid across the ground and found himself staring up at Cole.

"Ches pin pin Ches." He hopped back to his feet and shook himself off.

"Seedbombs, Spiney, lets go." Cole called out." Spiney smirked sure that no one could dodge this but Riolu already had, with Ralts.

"Dodge it, Riolu, follow with agility." I have full faith he'll complete his move.

He does.

Ralts sits in my arms and looks up at me. She looks sad. I offer her a smile "you can't win them all." I tell her.

"Ra…lts." She sighs looking out at Riolu. He does she's thinking.

"No, he doesn't either, we jut lost to Valerie, remember?" I ask.

"Wrap him in vine whip and hold him still for another seedbombs." Cole calls out.

"Quick attack, Riolu." I call out. Riolu is nothing but a blur, dodging Spiney's vine whip and connecting full force into Spiney.

"Spiney no!" Cole called out.

Spiney hit the ground and skid to Cole's feet.

"Spiney!" Cole knelt beside his Pokémon "are you okay?" Spiney

"Ches…Pin…" he passed out for good. Cole got back to his feet and sighed, he lost the smirk and smiled at Spiney.

"Good job, we'll get them next time." He holds Spiney's pokeball out and the beam sweeps him away.

"You're good." Cole admits.

I shake my head as Riolu rejoins me. "No." I say "he is, he coached her and through and then he took over, Riolu seems to be the one training me."

"Yeah well, it takes a good trainer to accepts training." He tucks his pokeballs always.

"What?" I didn't get it.

"Anyone can order a Pokémon around, you listen to your Pokémon, you ask them for advice and you ask them what they want, I respect that." He offers his hand to me.

"Friends?" He asks. I nod and take his hand.

"Don't let anyone tell you it makes you less of a trainer to get your Pokémon's input." She said seriously "you may have been lucky or it may be some kind of fate that this Riolu found you and chose to be yours but it's still up to you what you decide to do with it." Cole retracted his hands yawned and stretched.

"Also, you relaxed once Riolu was on the field, had you had that same energy when Ralts was, I don't think she would have lost."

"What do you mean?" I think I already know.

"You put full faith in your Riolu and it's more like your testing the waters with your Ralts. You know Riolu is fast and strong and has experience, with Ralts it's like you're a completely different trainer. You need to have that same kind of confidence with both your Pokémon, they feel stuff like that and they're going to battle that way especially if you want to mega evolve them one day."

"Mega evolve? You mentioned something about that when we first met."

"I did." He holds up his wrist there's a pretty stone in a band around his wrist "Pepper and I have the stones already but we're nowhere near ready for it, we're working on forming our bond first and getting him to his final evolution before we even think of trying it." He tucks his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"Both Lucario and Gardevoir are able to mega evolve with the right stones, maybe we can have a mega battle sometime down the road." Cole'e eyes brighten "a battle I'll surely win."

I narrows my eyes at him.

"But you'll be tough to beat if you keep up your training."

"Thanks," I smile at him "and I'm sorry I called you a brat."

He shrugged "I was being one, I'm like that to new people."

"How come?" I demand.

He smiles all confidence and like he knows something I don't "I don't think people should get the best of you until they've seen the worst. Otherwise you never know who you can trust." He winks at me and turns his back on me. "I'm headed to the next town. Start my badge collecting there, what about you?" He asks.

"I want to beat this gym first." I tell him "but I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

"If you can keep up that is." I catch the half smirk on his face.

"Cole!" I growl at him. He laughs and takes off down a trail and into the woods.

"Wait!" I call after him "don't your Pokémon need to go to the Pokémon center?"

"I have potion." His voice was faint but I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

I shake my head and look down to to Riolu, "lets get her inside." I say. He nods and walks beside me.

"Hey Riolu." I start. He meets my eyes. "Thanks." He smiles and bobs his head. "Ri."

"Before we go back to beat Valerie, we've got to do our homework." I tell him. He and Ralts both nod. "Starting tomorrow. Tonight we're gonna relax, you both were amazing today

 **Author's Note**

 **Cole is not my character he is an OC of Hey I See You. thanks so much for the OC. Ori enjyoed making a new friend and I really had fun with Cole and his pokemon. I hope I did him justice and stay tuned because Cole will definitely be back for more.**

u/11144766/Hey-I-see-You

P.S. very sorry is takes me so long between chapters, when working with other characters i have to be careful about making them sound as the way they are described to me and figuring out their interactions with Ori and hers with them. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Ralts Steps in

"That's it!" I call out to Riolu and Ralts. Riolu has finally been giving Ralts a challenge, sometimes he's so afraid to hurt her he'd rather sit on the ground and pout while she pushes him around instead of just fighting her.

"Ralts Ralts Ralts." She yelled at his face,

"Ri." He turned his face away. I swear every step forward with him is two steps back.

"You're being super stubborn right now, Riolu." I tell him. Sheesh, this must be how my mom feels when she's trying to get me to do something I don't want to do. Although I hardly doubt Ice cream bribes are gonna do it for Riolu.

"Ralts!" Ralts yelled lunging at him. He smoothly dodges is with a quick roll and Ralts tries it again with the same result.

"Ralts Ralts Ralts." She shouts at him.

"Rilu!" Riolu shouts back jumping to his feet, he grabs her by her shoulders and almost shakes her "Rilu Rilu." He sounds desperate. The way he's looking at her, his eyes say everything, she's his best friend, his only friend and he can't look at her as an enemy. Ralts shoves him and charges him, he moves like liquid, she's doesn't have a chance like this, he's just too fast.

"Ral-"

"Ri" he cuts her off and hits the ground solid as a rock and then he charges back.

Ralts Stumbles and scrambles to get herself up and moving but he's going so fast I can barely keep up form my vantage point and then I see it. He's stopping before he hits her, he's giving her the intensity of a back to back attack but keeping the pain from her. Ralts stumbled and scrambled but she wasn't even dodging these attacks let alone fighting back.

Riolu swept her legs out from under her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ri…lu…" the pain in his eyes was clear, he could hurt her, she wasn't ready.

Ralts emotions were almost palpable, frustration and anger and embarrassment. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she smacked Riolu, making him drop her and she ran.

"Ralts come back!" I called but she was already across the field and headed into the woods.

"Ri…" Riolu fell to his knees and dropped his head.

"She needs you to train her, Riolu." I tell him "not remind her how much better you are. How many times is she going to have to get into trouble before you really start helping her?" I ask him "not playing with her or showing her how much stronger and faster and _better_ you are, _really_ training her, so that she can defend herself and become an ally instead of some damsel in distress." He wouldn't look at me. I sighed "I'm going after her, it might be better if you sit this one out." I leave him there, he can take care of himself. Ralts is the one I'm worried a bout, she's too young, too small, too inexperienced.

"Stop that." I snap at myself, "that's what Cole was talking about, I know Riolu can take care of himself and I don't have that same trust in Ralts. No wonder she doesn't feel like she can do it. She needs me to believe in her just as much as she needs Riolu to believe in her." I ran faster "Ralts, please come back, I'm sorry!" I run as fast as I can, she's nowhere in sight until "she can feel my emotions!" I stop and I stand there and just feel, I push my feels out, trying to project them. I want her to feel how worried I am about her, how much I love her and how important she is to me.

"Ralts…" Ralts peeked out from behind a bush and I ran to her.

"Oh, Ralts, you're okay."

"Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts." Ralts complained, I swear I coiuld hear it. He's a meanie, he's supposed to teach me, I can fight too if only he would let me. I don't know how I understand her, maybe it's the expressive look in her eyes when's he tilts her head back enough for me to see them.

"He just wants to protect you." I squeeze her into a hug "we will get through to him. I promise you that."

"Ralts." What if we don't?

"Then I will help you train in anyway that I can, you will be everything you want to be and we're going to win the competition together." I swear it to her. She squeezes me back and I can feel it, determination. I wonder if she not only feels emotions but projects them as well. I'll have to look that up later.

"Come on." I stand up, I wanted to pick her up but I don't want her to think I think of her as some baby. She stands tall and proud and walks by my side.

"Lets get back to Riolu and talk some sense into him."

"Rilu!" Riolu voice carried through the woods and before I decided it I was running, Ralts by my side. All I could think about was how something could make him scream.

We broke through the woods and found Riolu fighting off a Lucario.

"Hey!" I shouted at the Lucario "get away from my friend." I charged forward.

"Ri Ri lu!" He held his hand out stopping me as the Lucario whacked him with a bone rush.

"Riolu!" I called out. Ralts charged passed me toward the Lucario.

"Ralts Ralts Ralts!" She swiped and kicked at him but Lucario dodged and snickered.

"Ri lu!" Riolu collapsed back to the ground as I reached him.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly. He pushed me away and tried tog eat up again.

"Ralts!" Ralts yelled at the Lucario,. The Lucario laughed at her, just stood there, dodging her attacks and laughed at her. Riolu growled.

"Ralts…" Ralts stopped, dropping her head, her hands clenched into fists and the Lucario laughed harder.

"RALTS!" Ralts yells at him and he shoves her back to the ground.

"Rilu!" Riolu jumps to his feet but staggers, he's in no shape to fight this Lucario.

"Ralts!" Ralts exclaims looking to Riolu, they stare at each other for a moment, Riolu pleading and Ralts, Ralts just looks angry.

"Ralts." She glares at Lucario "Ralts Ralts!" Ralts snaps pointing at Riolu. Lucario scoffs and waves her off, his eyes refocusing on Riolu, the Lucario jabs a finger at Riolu, and then beckons him over. Riolu growls but Lucario doesn't miss a beat, he snatches Ralts up and wraps his arm around her neck.

"Caro." Lucario sneers, it's you or her. That much is clear, this Lucario doesn't intend to leave empty handed.

"You can't just take my friends!" I yell at him but what can I do against a Lucario? A strong Lucario too.

He doesn't pay me any attention. Ralts squirms in his grasp but what can she do? What can any of us do?

Ralts figures it out, I can see it on her face, she stops struggling, she turns her head just enough and presses a kiss to Lucario's cheek. He freezes, stunned, Riolu growls deep and menacing. A light shoots out of Lucario and straight into Ralts and then he just falls, he hits the ground out cold.

"Ralts…?" I just stare at her, "what on Earth was that?" I take out my Pokédex because I need someone to explain what just happened here.

Ralts the feeling Pokémon. Ralts is a fairy psychic Pokémon, and can learn any of these types of moves along with a select number of other type moves depending on experience of the Ralts.

Draining Kiss is one of the first psychic type moves a Ralts can learn.

"Draining Kiss, huh?" I smile at her "did you just learn a new move?"

Ralts skipped toward us, nodding at my question as she knelt beside Riolu and wrapped her arms around him the way she's become accustom to doing just about every opportunity that arises.

"Ri lu." Riolu pushed her away to look her over.

"Ralts." She smiled at him, all big and proud and finally he smiled back.

"Car…o…" Lucario stirred but he was still weak. Riolu growled as the Lucario heaved himself up, glaring at Riolu. Riolu returned the glare as the Lucario took off and back into the woods.

"You guys okay?" I ask them. Ralts helps Riolu to his feet, who pretends he doesn't need help but he's hurt.

"Come on, guys, let's have Nurse Joy take a look at you." I let Ralts help Riolu because after seeing what she did today, rising to the occasion like that, I know she can beat Valerie. I know she's every bit as strong as Riolu and I think Riolu knows it too, he's just not ready to admit it, that's fine, Ralts and I, we'll train our way and Riolu will train his way because frankly I can't keep up with him.

…..

Rested and recuperated Riolu is antsy and ready to go, bed rest is not something he's used to but Ralts made him stay in his bed until Nurse joy gave him the all good.

Riolu struck at the air and twisted and flipped as if to prove to himself everything was in working order. Ralts sauntered beside him, smiling all wide at him.

"We're ready this time." I tell them as we stand in front of the gym. This feels harder than I thought it would. I lost last time a passed through, these doors.

"Ri."

"Ralts." Both my Pokémon take my hands. _I won't lose again._ I push open the doors.

"Valerie!" I called out.

"Back so soon." Her light voice trilled though the gym, Riolu growled low and under his breath. Valerie beckoned me "I'm excited to see what you've learned in only a few days since our last battle."

Riolu seemed relieved as we make our way outside. I guess he's never really inside, maybe he's claustrophobic.

On the battle field Riolu and Ralts stood ready. I drew myself up, the way my mama always told me to do when I feel the least confident.

"You're hoping this battle will be different?" She asks, her long sleeves trailing from her hands to the ground, her big eyes innocent and full of experience I hope to gain on day at a time.

"I know it will be." I promise her.

"Very well, then" Valerie throws her poke ball out "Sylveon, come on out"

"Riolu, you're in." He let out a breath as if he had just gotten what he was hoping for.

"Ri." He smiles and leaps out onto the field.

"Ralts!" Ralts pouts at me, I look her in the eye "you are fighting today." I promise her "I need you for a different plan."

"Ralts." She sighs but doesn't argue.

"We're smarter now, Riolu." I tell him "we can beat her."

"The guest has the first move." Valerie extends her covered hand to me.

"You heard her Riolu, Agility followed by smash punch."

"You're using the same moves." Valerie sighed as if she were actually disappointed. "Sylveon, dodge it and follow up with fairy wind."

"Double team." I call out, Riolu is quick and easily dodges the fairy wind, recreating new images of himself to replace the ones that were knocked away with the wind.

"Smash punch!" I call out.

"Dodge it, Sylveon!" Valerie's disappointment was replaced with surprise. Riolu charged forward and knocked Sylveon across the field and toward Valerie's feet.

"Woah, that was a hard hit." I just stared for a minute, I didn't know he was going to hit her that hard.

"Sylveon." Valerie was even stuck staring for a moment. Riolu landed lightly on his feet. Sylveon struggled to get up, but Valerie shook her head.

"No, Sylveon, that was a powerful attack. Return and rest, thank you." Valerie smiled at her Pokémon and returned her to her ball.

"Your Riolu is full of surprises." Valerie took out another Pokeball. Riolu smirked and swiped his nose, looking all kinds of cocky.

"But the result of this battle will be the same as the last, Spritzee!" Valerie threw the ball out and Riolu sank into what I've come to recognize as his battle stance.

"Riolu, come back." I call out to him.

"Ri!" Riolu whirled around surprised.

"You heard me." I tell him, he hesitantly does as I ask but stands in front of me waiting for me to explain.

"It's Ralts' turn." I tell him,

He growls.

"You are fast and strong and we all know it, Riolu." I tell him seriously "but strength isn't going to beat Spritzee. Ralts can handle this one."

He drags his gaze from mine and looks to Ralts but Ralts just smiles and walks past him, she's ready. More ready than she's ever been.

"Ri." He grumbles but stands beside me. His eyes intensely focused on Ralts.

"Guests first." Valerie's eyes betray her interest.

"Right." I nod "Ralts, double team." Ralts jumps into action, unafraid.

 ****Author's Note**** **Sorry for the delay, had some things i had to rewrite and work out. another chapter coming tomorrow morning.** **thanks for reading.** **Also... Ralts just saved Riolu... she's never going to let him live that one down :D**


	9. The Fairy Badge

"Spritzee, dodge." Valerie called out. Ralts lacked Riolu's speed, she wasn't so much slow as speed just wasn't her specialty, so Spritzee did dodge Ralts' attack but I knew she would

"You're becoming predictable." Valerie giggles "you changed Pokémon but you're using the same moves."

"Not quite." I smirk "Ralts, confusion." Spritzee was thrown across the battlefield and into the ground.

Spritzee!" Valerie called out.

"Spritz Spritzee

"Spritz Spritzee." Spritzee got back up but Ralts stood ready. This was different than every other battle she'd ever been in. Those were out of necessity, no planning, just need. This time she knew what to expect; thanks to the bit of training Riolu could give her. She understood herself better, she was not the fighter Riolu was but she had her own style to harness.

"Spritzee." Valerie got that look in her eye again.

"get ready." I warn Ralts, she nods.

"Trick room now." Valerie throws her adorned arm out in a flourish and Spritzee obliges.

Riolu tenses, I rest a hand on his shoulder just to make sure he's not thinking of getting involved.

"She's got this." I assured him, he looked at me a bit surprised, "I have a plan." I tell him, "one you would have been in on if you weren't so busy pouting instead of helping her with something she wants." I gave him a pointed look, he dropped my eyes in exchange for Ralts now locked inside the trick room.

Ralts nerves were starting to get to her.

"Ri!" Riolu shouted, Ralts met his eyes

"Ri, Rilu." He pumped his fist in the air.

"Ralts." She nodded, I watched her chest rise and fall, her shoulders straighten.

"you okay?" I call to her, she gives me a sharp nod

"Spritzee." Valerie calls "use moon blast."

Spritzee charges up her attack, Ralts stands her ground.

"Dodge now!" I call out, Ralts rolls out of the way.

"What!" Valerie exclaimed

"Riolu stared with equal amazement.

"Ralts is a psychic fairy type." I tell her "her speed was never her strength, this room won't affect her the same way it did Riolu."

Valerie smiled and offered me a small applause "very good but Ralts is still too fast to gain an advantage from this room, I still have the better outlook. Spritzee, moon blast."

"Ralts, tackle." She moved slower but it was fast enough to get her out of the way of the moon blast and she rams into he wall.

"Ri!" Riolu lurches forward but I catch him around the waist, he narrows his eyes at me, I ignore him.

"Ralts, you okay?"

She bobs her head and stands at the ready.

"again." I say, Riolu grabs at my hands as Ralts tackles the wall again shaking the room with the force of the attack.

"Ri Ri!" Riolu barked at her, he wanted her to stop, she'd get hurt.

"Ralts!" Ralts shouted back bit waiting for my command before dodging another moonblast and ramming into the wall again.

"Riu…" Riolu growled under his breath as he watched.

"again." I call out "again… again."

"Riolu flinches each time I say the word. Spritzee by Valerie's command keeps trying to hit Ralts.

Riolu got so still I briefly wondered if he was still breathing but I had to focus on Ralts.

"Again."

Ralts was not strong but she was determined and finally the room cracked.

"What!" Valerie exclaimed,

I couldn't help but smile "do it now, Ralts!" I cheered her on. Ralts struck the wall one final time and the entire room shattered.

"Yeah! Go Ralts!" I jumped in my excitement, pumping my fist into the air.

"Clever move, Ori." Valerie dipped her head a bit as if acknowledging my move.

"But Ralts lacks experience and focus, Spritzee, moonblast." Valerie swun her arm out , her long sleeve billowing like a ribbon.

"Dodge it. Follow with confusion." I command and just like that she's moving, dodging it just by an inch but an inch all the same, something clicked and Ralts is different somehow or maybe I'm different, maybe I'm seeing differently.

"Tackle." I say the words but she's already moving, as if she read my mind. She nails Spritzee and sends her flying across the field. Spritzeee scrambles back into the air but by then Ralts is already there.

"do it now." I yell excitement pulsping in my blood.

Ralts presses a kiss to Spritzee's head. A light engulfs Spritzee and shrinkings into a ball that jumps right onto Ralts. Ralts peps up an dSpritzee drops.

Spritzee!" Valerie exclaimed, Ralts held her arms out and caught Spritzee and graciously delivers Spritzee to Valerie. Valeries kneels down and takes Spritzee.

"A gracious winner, I see." Valerie smiled at Ralts "thanks you."

Ralts dipped her head and returned to my side. Riolu stood, statue still Ralts chanced a look at him but he didn't return it.

"Spritzee is unable to battle, Ralts is the winner." Valerie's assistant announces.

"Please." Valerie returns her Spritzee to it's pokeball "come here and receive your prize."

Valerie's assistant carries over a box and waits beside Valerie as I make my own way to her with Ralts and Riolu by my side.

"Ori, you have proved your skills and beaten me in a two on two gym battle, you have great promise as a trainer and for that I present you with this, the fairy badge." She presents the pink and gold butterfly like badge to me.

"oh, it's beautiful." I gasp.

"Thank you, I designed it myself." She smiles and places the badge in my hand.

"Where is your box?" Valerie asked me.

"I have one in my bag but that's not where I'm putting it." I take my hat off and press the pin into my cap.

"I'm going to wear them right here." I placed the cap on my head.

She smiled brighter "that's quite a fashion statement." She gives a small bow "you are going to be great, Ori, as long as you remember to listen to your Pokemon and follow your heart."

"I will." I nod my head at her and look down to Ralts and Riolu "you guys ready to get going?" I ask them." Ralts beams at me but Riolu hasn't said a word since the end of the battle. At least he followed me out the door.

"Out of the way." An older boy's voice sounded as the door swung open and whacked me in the face. The boy was tall, he had to be eighteen or nineteen years old. His jet black hair was striking around his bright blue eyes and his slim figure did nothing to make the severity of his intense eyes less intimidating.

"Ralts!" Ralts jumped to my defense. The boy smirked

"A baby protected by babies." He sneered "how fitting."

"well you're a ray of sunshine aren't you." I shot back, my Pokémon flanking me. Riolu was still being quiet but he was at the ready.

"I'm not here to brighten your day, I'm here to win, now get out of here so real trainers, like myself, can challenge the Lavrre gym leader."

"I am a really trainer." I snapped, I knew I sounded like a child but I couldn't help it, this guy was just so infuriating.

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes at me "run along and play with your Pokémon."

"I've already got my Fairy badge." I point to the pin on my hat "where are your badges?" I demand.

His eyes found the badge but I didn't see any of the reaction I wanted to see. "unlike you, I won't need a pity badge. I'll win mine fair and square."

"I won mine with my Pokémon." I growled

"Ralts!"

"We earned this badge." I snap.

"Yeah and Bulbasaur can fly." He scoffed at me "now get out of here before you get hurt." He turned away from me.

"Why don't you prove that with a Pokémon battle?" I growled, I could feel Riolu looking at me. The guy turned slowly, looked me once over as if deciding if I was worth it before laughing. "Get back to me when you're worth my time." He turned his back on me, laughing the entire way into the gym. My face burned with anger and embarrassment.

"That… that…"

"Ralts…" Ralts grabbed my hand and tugged me toward the door.

"Did you see that guy?" I growled.

"Ralts." Ralts nodded her head sympathetically.

"Oh I can't believe hi¬¬-"

"Ri." Riolu finally spoke.

"Riolu?" he patted my hand and then finally met Ralts' eyes. He took a step toward her.

"Ralts?"

"Ri…" he hesitated before grabbing her hands and swinging her in circles.

"RI RI RI LU!" he chanted, he was proud of her, he was so happy for her and proud of her.

"You did it Ralts!" I cheered with him "you won your first gym battle!" we spun and cheered and for today, even though there was a long journey ahead. We celebrated this milestone together.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter it was supposed to be up yesterday but there was an issue with my account.**

 **here it is**

 **the guest trainer in this chapter is by The Imprisoned of Hell** u/4258762/

his name will be revealed in another chapter as he and Ori have just begun their rivalry.

I'm always accepting OC's if you'd like to submit, either in reviews or PM, whichever you're more comfortable with.

Thanks for reading

XOXO


End file.
